Your Eyes
by Miyako-hime
Summary: Oneshot! Sakura wonders why Sasuke doesn't notice... doesn't he care? Better than it sounds! SasSaku!


**Author's Note:** This was just an idea I had to write out into a oneshot. Come on! It was a cute subject… I guess. Any way, this turned out way longer than I thought it would turn out.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter… except the ice cream bar…**

**Your Eyes**

'_**WHAT A JERK!**'_ Inner Sakura rampaged.

'_Maybe it isn't noticeable…'_

'_**YEA RIGHT! MORE THAN HALF OF IT IS GONE! HE SHOULD HAVE AT LEAST SAID SOMETHING!!!'**_

'_Maybe he didn't want to offend me or he didn't like it...? 'cause he said he liked **long** hair…'_

'_**Please, this is Sasuke we're talking about. He always gets straight to the point! I think he's just being a jerk with a stick up his ass.'**_

'…_He's shy…? Okay, I got nothing. He does have a stick up his ass… Though, why won't he say anything at all about it? He would usually ask questions to get the whole story.'_

'_**Maybe it's a really long stick.'**_

Sakura glared at her inner self. It's after the Chunnin exams and Sasuke hasn't said anything about her new hairstyle. It was mind-boggling. Sasuke wasn't the kind of person to let things go unnoticed, especially when it is this _obvious._ Sure, it was stupid to talk about, but come on! She had cut most of her hair off, in which she had much pride in. And to save his life, damn it! Doesn't he want to know how his life was saved, even the least bit? Or was he just not caring that his life was in mortal danger…?

Okay, she was over exaggerating a bit. Though, it still bugged her. Sakura could solve any equation or problem and understand any concept, but she could not get why Sasuke was so clueless as to what length her hair was.

Sakura walked down the main street of Konoha; where there was many people looking into shops, eating ice cream, or just randomly walking. The sky was nearly cloudless and the sun was shinning brightly against the bird's feathers that flew. The light breeze carried Sakura's hair gently across her face as she was deep in thought. She snapped out of her thoughts and took a few nibbles of her ice cream bar.

Sakura could feel her head being pressured from the thought she was putting into this.

POOF

"Yo."

In front of Sakura, stood her silver-haired sensei.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura was still deep in thought.

"Where's the enthusiasm?" Kakashi joked.

Sakura looked up and smiled, "Sorry, sensei, I just am trying to figure out something."

"Anything I need to help with?"

"No… err….Yea, actually. When we came out of the Forest of Death, did you automatically notice my hair cut?"

Kakashi thought about it, "Well, yea. Knowing you and well… your pride in it, I was questioning in my head why it was short."

"Yea…"

Sakura was hoping he'd say no because he was a lot like Sasuke. Then she would ask why, so she'd have a similar opinion as Sasuke's.

Kakashi noticed that wasn't the thing she wanted to hear.

"Why do you ask?" He raised his one visible eyebrow.

She sighed in embarrassment.

"I was… err…. wondering…why Sasuke didn't notice…" she mumbled the last part.

"Ah, a Sasuke issue, eh?"

Sakura nodded, shadowing her eyes.

"Why don't you ask him your self?"

Sakura looked at him as though he were the Devil himself.

"You are practically 30 years old and you still don't get girls do you?"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head nervously, with a tiny tinge of pink on his cheek.

"You can't just ask a guy why he didn't notice something about you, unless he's your boyfriend! Unless it was that, then it would just be awkward and weird."

'_**Geez, no wonder he reads those pervy books! He can't land himself a date because he doesn't know the basic rules of girls!'**_

"_Shut it…I can't help but agree, though.'_

"Why didn't you ask about it, then?" Sakura questioned.

Again, Kakashi thought, "Well, I think it was because since you loved your hair length so much and… your… err… anger issues that made me not want for you to feel sad about it. Something like that."

Sakura could feel annoyance bubbling inside of her. Then she gave an unsatisfied sigh. She turned her back to him and walked away.

"Thanks for your help, sensei!"

"Anytime!"

Sakura continued to mindlessly nibble on her ice cream bar. She thought about what Kakashi had said and tried to relate it to Sasuke. But she couldn't. That would be on the 'Something Sasuke wouldn't Dare Admit or Say List'. What made it even worse was that in Kakashi's answer, it sounded like he cared. So that means, since Sasuke wouldn't ever admit that, that Sasuke doesn't care about her at all.

…He doesn't care about her at all…

Sasuke wouldn't care if she dropped dead right here and now…

Sakura could feel her heart start to break to pieces. It wasn't news to her, though… she's just never realized it.

Funny how this one, stubborn question turned into a realization that her crush could care less about her.

Her ice cream became tasteless to her, though she continued to nibble on it, hoping to get the taste back.

While Sakura was mourning, a certain Uchiha was passing by on his way back from training. He was not noticing anyone around him until there was a thud on his shoulder by a passerby. He glared at the person and waiting for an apology, but nothing came. To make things stranger to the clueless boy, the person was Sakura. Surely Sakura would at least notice him. She just kept on walking as though nothing happened.

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned around half way, "Hmm? Oh, hello, Sasuke-san."

Sasuke's eyes were as wide as dishes. Has hell frozen over? Did the world stop turning? Is the sun going to explode? Did Sakura just NOT call him 'Sasuke-kun'?! As smart as Sasuke is, his brain couldn't comprehend that fact.

"Uhh…?" He just decided to give her a questioning looking, considering his lack of vocabulary.

Meanwhile, Inner Sakura was cheering.

'_**Hell yea!!!! For once, HE is speechless!!!'**_

'_Yea, well, since he doesn't care about me, why should I care what he thinks about what I say? Hmph.'_

_**Inner Sakura raised her eyebrow in disbelief.**_

'…_Okay, I just want to get on his nerves. And it's working!!!'_

_**Inner Sakura continued cheering.**_

"Hello!" Sakura waved a hand in front of his face.

"Why did you…? Err, never mind." Sasuke didn't know why he cared so much on what she called him.

He started to turn around when…, "Sasuke."

Sasuke turned his head toward the pink-haired girl.

"Did you notice when I got my hair cut?" The words just fell out of Sakura's mouth. She 'eep'-ed, covered her mouth, and played with the ends of her hairs while looking away. A ting of red colored her cheeks.

That caught Sasuke off-guard, "…When was that?"

Sasuke never really noticed Sakura's haircut nor did he get why girls got so caught up in the matter. Sakura could feel her face get redder by the minute. Inner Sakura was raging on how stupid her Outer Self was.

'_**Ya couldn't keep up the cool act for long, could ya?'**_

"_The words just came out; I have no idea why I did that!!!'_

"…In the… Forest of Death…" Sakura murmured.

Now it was Sasuke's turn to be embarrassed. He really didn't notice it for that long? Kami, he was an Uchiha for crying out loud! Sasuke nervously ran his fingers through his hair. He had to think of something smooth and fast! She's gona be his… well, I don't want to give any surprises away…

"Erm…" Why the hell didn't he notice???

Sasuke thought of what had happened in those days in the Forest of Death. He remembered getting bit by that freak ninja. Then a lot of darkness and an evil voice coming from his conscience. It was blaming him for everything that had happened to him. For being weak. For being afraid. For being useless. Not being able to help his friends.

'_Sasuke-kun!'_

He heard a sweet voice from the distance.

'_Sasuke-kun! Stop!'_

She sounded like she was in danger. He headed towards the voice.

'_Stop, Sasuke-kun, stop!'_

He ran faster.

"_SASUKE-KUN! STOP!'_

He was out of darkness. The first thing Sasuke could see was bright, emerald eyes glistening with tears…_her eyes…_

Sasuke smiled at the memory, or smirk.

"Sooo…" Sakura could not stand the awkwardness, "If you're not going to answer then… I'll just.. go…"

She started to turn and go when…

"It was your eyes."

"What?"

"Your eyes."

"What about them?"

"That's always the first thing I notice."

Sakura was shocked, "…Why?"

Sasuke didn't want to get more into the subject, "I don't know, your eyes are just so… big and… erm… green, that it was the only thing I noticed at that time. Every time I see you, that's the first thing I notice."

Was Sakura hearing right? Did Sasuke actually compliment her?

This was too awkward for Sasuke. He had to get away. He wanted to worry about this when he's older.

"Well, later." Sasuke dashed off with chakra pumped legs.

Sakura just stood there with a lovesick face. He likes my eyes…

The next thing she did was very un-Sakura-like. She just walked to the direction of her home with a sincere smile on her face.

'_Your eyes…'_


End file.
